


spicy!

by andnowforyaya



Series: monsta x drabbles [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: “It’ll be fine,” Hoseok assured his boyfriend.“You said that when you live-streamed your bungee jump from Macau Tower over the summer. And proceeded to cry like a baby in front of all your viewers when you finally reached the ground.”





	spicy!

Finally the moment had arrived. There was a bowl of steaming hot instant ramen in front of Hoseok, the very smell of it making his nose tingle and his hands sweat. The ramen was so red it looked like it had been covered in melted crayons and not in Samyang Extremely Spicy Chicken Flavor’s seasoning pack. He was sitting at the breakfast bar in his kitchen, letting the anticipation build up inside of him.

He’d heard the cries, read the reviews. This ramen was spicy. It was spicy enough to melt your face off. Friendships had been made and broken over this ramen and the spice-fueled rage that ensued after consumption.

Across from the breakfast bar in his kitchen was Kihyun, arms crossed in front of him as he leaned against the counter and shook his head. Kihyun was wearing one of Hoseok’s hoodies and nothing else, his bare, soft thighs on display.

“It’ll be fine,” Hoseok assured his boyfriend.

“You said that when you live-streamed your bungee jump from Macau Tower over the summer. And proceeded to cry like a baby in front of all your viewers when you finally reached the ground.”

“And it was fine after that,” Hoseok said with a smirk. “It made for a good show, right?”

Kihyun wrinkled his fine, delicate nose. Hoseok’s heart swooned. He loved when Kihyun looked at him with slight disapproval. There was probably something off about that, but to Hoseok, it worked for them both. Besides, Kihyun loved him. That’s why he was on stand-by in case of emergency.

Hoseok’s phone was propped up on a stand in front of him on the breakfast bar, the screen reflecting Hoseok and his noodles. He adjusted the phone so that he was in the center of the screen, checked his hair in the camera, and took a deep breath -- and choked on the fumes coming off the noodles. He turned on the stream as he was coughing, thinking that would be a pretty good entrance to the video.

Across from him, Kihyun rolled his eyes and crossed his arms tighter across his chest.

“My boyfriend thinks I’m stupid,” Hoseok managed to say between breaths. “And maybe I am, but I couldn’t pass up this challenge.”

When he’d gathered himself enough to breath normally, he looked into the lens of his laptop’s front-view camera and winked, and the comments came flooding in.

.

Less than ten minutes later Hoseok was heaving into the toilet of his bathroom as Kihyun held his hair back from his face and rubbed his back in circular motions, trying to offer comfort.

“There, there,” Kihyun said, as Hoseok sobbed and tried to make sense of his world.

“It’s just so spicy,” he tried to say, but his mouth was numb and he couldn’t be sure he was actually saying the words. The pain of the spice had been so intense he thought maybe his endorphins had kicked in, overshot, and was making him hallucinate. Kihyun _did_ look more angelic than usual in this moment. “I’m sorry! It’s so spicy!”

“Baby,” Kihyun said. “I did warn you.”

“You have no idea,” Hoseok gurgled. He’d stopped throwing up, thank god, but his mouth was still on fire and he felt gross. Thankfully, Kihyun had turned off the livestream before Hoseok left the kitchen, sensing something was wrong. “Why’d you make me do this!”

“I didn’t make you do this,” Kihyun said calmly. “You thought your viewers would like to watch you eat fire. So you tried. And you’re right, I mean. There are already gifs of you online starting to cry from how spicy it is. Look.”

Kihyun was now only rubbing Hoseok’s back with one hand. Hoseok blearily raised his head and looked to the side, only to see himself on Kihyun’s phone, eyes bulging then tearing up then making a face like he was being possessed by a demon. 

Hoseok sobbed again. This was all over the internet. This was to be his legacy. “So gross.”

Kihyun laughed. “It’s kind of funny, actually.”

“Traitor.”

“I’ll be right back, baby,” Kihyun said. His hands left Hoseok and Hoseok whined, feeling lonely on the floor of the bathroom, but then Kihyun was back with a glass of water, and Hoseok took it and drank it all down so fast he actually got a brainfreeze. Kihyun laughed again. “I’ll get some more.”

Hoseok reached out to tug at Kihyun’s hand. “No,” he whined. “Kiss it better.” He puckered up his lips.

Kihyun looked at him, raised his eyebrows, and said frankly, “There’s no way I’m kissing you right now. You wash your face and brush your teeth and I’ll think about it.”

He had a point. Hoseok pouted, rational thought starting to takeover the hazy feeling in his brain that had only allowed him to register PAINPAINPAIN from the ramen. “We should do a livestream of you babying me,” Hoseok said as Kihyun walked away to the kitchen to fill up another glass of water for Hoseok.

Kihyun’s voice echoed against the walls of the bathroom as he answered. “Baby, I think that would be another kind of show altogether.”

Hoseok grinned. That wasn’t a no.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Q and F wanted spicy kiho.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/andnowforyaya) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/andnowforyaya)


End file.
